Geting To Kown Every One From My Point Of View
by Tara Rose Ever Moon Falls
Summary: You kown i don't really have anything to do like anyone likes...so if you don't mind i'll do things from my POV if you don't like you don't have to read i don't think you'll really understand it at all but if you want to get to kown the others i'll have t


-  
I HAVE NOTHING...but the chater i play and anybody i may come up with...if you are offeneded by anything in the fic go a head and say so. and i don't own my friends tho that would be funny but i do have the power to make them look like fools Mahahaha but i won't do that.  
-  
Friends in the fan fic world n.n look at there work. Master Krad.  
Kradisnotanazi  
Master Satoshi.  
Satoshi-sama Master Daisuke.  
Lil-Niwa  
sorry reina i haven't read yours yet.but you can if you want at the pin name  
Reina.  
lost-hikari-child  
-  
Geting To Kown Every One From My Point Of View.

Hello my name is Tara. I live in a place without rules if we did have some it wouldn't be as big a mess now would it so...WAIT we have i few rules. 1. Don't break anything. 2. No killing. tho most the time that dosen't go as pland. 3. Don't mess up the house Krad will kill you most. 4. Don't bering a cat in without asking. -Points at the hanging cats in the front yard.- If they go to the bath room in Krads house he kills them and hangs them in a tree outside. Moveing on. I think thats everything.

Well lets get to kown everyone who lives in the house.

Master Krad.  
Krad is cool most the time no one can understand him sometimes i can. Most the time i can't thats ok he's ok...as long as he's not trying to kill everyone in there sleep. Krad loves to take care of the house thats how it gose and of late has been acting like a three year old but hey thats my job and its Dark's job to play the two year old. Krad's also in love with Master Satoshi. thats ok i guess i don't mind Master Satoshi's cool. Krad i guess you would say its called Krad's house for 1. He takes care of it. 2. He is the head of the house. And it used to be no suger till Krad tryed coke and liked it and didn't kown you don't drink more then one Krad on suger is more trouble then a chibi.

Master Satoshi.  
Satoshi's cool. Satoshi seems to be the one Krad loves and bad loves to try to kill Satoshi and Daisuke. Satoshi seems sane...till you get to the truth and that is we'r all crazy. Satoshi is the qite one at times and some times really jumpy. Satoshi is the 'Epp'er he is good at that he trys not to epp Krad likes to make him epp for the fun of it. Satoshi can't help it sometimes. i feel sorry for him...then i make him epp to bad me.

Master Daisuke.  
Daisuke gets on to me for calling him 'Master Daisuke' He's all like. 'Its just Daisuke' thats kind of funny i'll tell you why later. I don't really kown to much about Daisuke we have are times but most the time Daisuke gets to high and over powerd by his Ego that shows he's been with Dark to much. Daisukes a lot of fun to hang with when talking. Or if we'r asking to keep kittys...I don't think krad kowns how miny times he's said yes. Daisuke is fun to do things with but he gets in trouble and told me he wouldn't tell me how to get in trouble...I guess i'll get the hang of it sometime.

Crystal Crystal i don't really kown anything about.

Reina.  
Reina's cool she's fun to be around we are a little alike. She is going to marry Frost. She is the one of the house who other then clinging is very very qite. She hates to see anyone get hrut. She as far as i can tell isn't really close to anyone yet she is its hard to really say anything about reina 0.0 she never talks.

Eve.  
Eve is the kitty girl or neko girl you pick. Eve is NOT scared to say what shes thinking this most of the time gets her in trouble. Eve is lots of fun the other day she played a game with me it was fun. Eve seems to not really like me sometimes but i think i'm seem the same way. Eve seems to be close to about everyone Master Krad, Master Satoshi, and Daisuke and Reina i don't kown why i guess it has to do with her being a truely good friend who kowns.

Demon Eve.  
Demon Eve is ok she seems to like to eat and make Eve crazy i don't kown where she came from but i kown shes a part of Eve. Daisuke and Krad both asked to keep her as a pet i don't see why.

Argentine.  
Argentine is ok he's the basemeant man he lives there i can see why to miny people in the house and to much noise. Argentine is very very very very very qite come to think of it he hates talking. All i kown about him is what i hear going around the house or ask. I think it was something like he got kidnaped by Krad. I don't kown.

Frost.  
Frost i kown a little about hes cool i call him my brother see im the sister he never had. He really likes Reina its kind of funny see Frost works in hell and just got to eath by me he needed a break but he dosen't kown ANYTHING about this world thats why its so funny.

Niwa.  
Never met Niwa. Niwa is Daisukes evilself from what i kown he's...EVIL thats all i kown i'll get back to you when i kown more...make that IF i kown any more.

Kuraddo or Icey.  
We'r going to go with Kuraddo. Kuraddo is Krad's evil self and from what i've heard and kown. Kuraddo likes blood and pain but that gose with the word EVIL so what more to you want. Kuraddo likes to hrut anyone to get his way no stoping. Some times i can tell when its Kuraddo not Krad so can the others Kuraddo acts nothing like Krad therefor makeing it easy to tell. One time he pined Satoshi to and wall and put the kinffe in his back poor Satoshi's the one to always get cut up Daisuke to i guess its the way thay look in pain is so cute but easy way. Kuraddo is EVIL nothing more to it.

Kara.  
Kara is my evil self in a way she isn't really me she's the evil voice in the back of my head and Samara is the good one Samara is the angel Kara is the vampie. Kara has a thing for some of the people in the house. Krad, Satoshi, Daisuke. She has some out side the house to. Dark, Sakuma. All and all its ok but she gets in to other peoples heads and plays with them.

Samara.  
Most people in the house have met her and didn't kown it she is so gracefull you think they would. Samara is Kara's sister the nice one i don't even rember how i got her as a part of me but Kara came later Samara is a angel she dosen't kown much but she loves to find out new things and has a likeing to very few people who don't even kown her. Krad, Satoshi, Daisuke, Eve, and Dark, and Yue.

Kousuke.  
Kousuke i don't kown much about but that he is fun and loves to play games and jokes on other people.

Loki.  
Loki is fun and likes geting in to trouble with Kousuke by playing games and mean jokes on people.

Albel.  
I don't really kown Albel to well i kown he is mean and killed kitty and then gave me another one and Krad once angain said i can keep it. From what i've heard Albel dosen't like anyone at all..but then why'd he give me another kitty.

Kira.  
Kira is as far as i kown someone Krad has taken back to the house she's so cute but i have heard she is Krad's and some Dark's not what you thinking by D.N.A thats all. But Krad has taken over as her dad and she lives with us now.

Red.  
I've heard the name around the house but never payed anymind to it so don't kown ANYTHING about Red but they live in the house somewhere.

Muzai.  
Not really anything i kown about but they live there i heard the name by Eve mabe she kowns more.

Kristen.  
Once again heard it from Eve don't kown anything.

Well thats the house.

A.N tell me what you think n.n 


End file.
